Rencana Akhir Tahun
by FranbergH
Summary: Akhir tahun ini, menurut penglihatan Alice akan terjadi sebuah iven besar di Forks, Keluarga Volturi akan datang. Dan di belahan bumi lain, sesuatu yang besar juga terjadi di Volterra :D


Hai! Haaai!!! Let mi introdus maiself :D

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic di fandom ini, tapi aku udah lama bangget jadi fansnya Twilight. Sejak buku pertamanya kluar kali yak??!! Hehe… geng kaporitku teteplah Volturi hehehe…. Makanya berikut ini aku bikin fic tentang Volturi. Silakan dinikmati :D

Oiya, setting fic ini adalah kedatangan Keluarga Volturi untuk 'melihat' Nessie di Forks.

Disclaimer: seandainya diriku adalah pencipta Twilight series.... Twilight tetep punyanya Stephenie Meyer ^^

**

* * *

Rencana Akhir Tahun**

"Keluarga Volturi,"

"Mereka semua," erang Alice dan Edward bersamaan. Tiba-tiba kenyataan kalau keluarga Volturi berniat datang beramai-ramai ke Forks membuat para Cullens mati rasa. Alice sudah melihatnya, Volturi akan datang. Artinya sejak awal mereka sudah memutuskan akan melakukannya, hanya saja untuk alasan apa, belum terpikirkan oleh mereka. Dan saat itulah sesuatu yang begitu menggembirakan datang pada keluarga Volturi.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut lurus pirang keperakan datang menghadap mereka membawa sebuah berita yang membuat Caius menggeram, "Carlisle." Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir pucat Aro.

"Sudah saatnya kita mengunjungi teman kita," gumam Aro pada Caius. Beberapa orang yang berdiri di situ menyeringai dengan rencana Aro. Sudah lama mereka tidak pergi beramai-ramai dan akhirnya saat ini tiba juga. Diantara mereka ada beberapa yang tidak lagi menyembunyikan gumaman bersemangat, "Akhirnya!" walaupun ada seseorang yang hanya menghela nafas dengan bosan.

"Ayolah Marcus! Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini kan?!" Aro dengan bersemangat merangkul seorang saudaranya yang sedari tadi hanya melirik Irina dengan bosan seakan-akan tidak ada lagi yang indah atau menarik akan terjadi tanpa kehadiran Didyme-nya terkasih.

"Felix! Panggil Rahul segera!" lanjut Aro bersemangat disambut anggukan bersemangat seorang pengawalnya yang bertubuh besar.

"Ugh! Rahul?" erang Marcus dan Caius sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Aro yang tersenyum bersemangat.

"Ya! Tentu saja kawan! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukannya! Kali ini aku ingin yang baru. Urusan yang lain kita pikirkan belakangan," Aro tetap bersemangat dengan rencana 'emergency'-nya, tidak menghiraukan kedua saudaranya yang jelas-jelas tidak berminat. Lebih baik biarkan saja Aro bersenang-senang, toh kejadian seperti ini jarang terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian senyuman Aro melebar. Dalam ruangan itu bersama Felix berdiri seorang laki-laki berwajah manis dengan kulit agak gelap pucat dan rambut hitam mengkilap bak model iklan shampoo menunduk sopan di tengah ruangan.

"Tuanku?" suaranya yang terdengar merdu menggema di tengah ruangan sunyi tempatnya berdiri menghadap.

"Rahul Mukherjee! Sahabatku! Senang sekali melihatmu di sini. Apakah aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu?" sambut Aro dengan senyuman lebar seolah-olah laki-laki yang muncul di hadapannya adalah penolongnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Pekerjaan saya hanyalah selingan. Di sinilah saya seharusnya. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?" jawab Rahul sambil tersenyum memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Irina? Dia baru saja datang dan membawa sebuah berita untuk kita," Rahul menatap Irina yang tampak tidak mengerti kemudian beralih pada Aro yang tampaknya sudah mulai membuat senyuman permanen di wajahnya. Wajah Rahul kemudian berubah dari raut ingin tahu menjadi 'Oh, begitu!'.

"Tentu saja. Saya juga sudah lama bertanya-tanya kapan Tuanku memerlukan saya. Baiklah. Kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang Anda berikan untuk saya?" tanya Rahul mulai ikut bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau sampai sekitar dua tiga hari sebelum tahun baru? Kita harus mengunjungi seorang teman lama saat itu," jawab Aro sambil melipat tangannya. Rahul menatapnya sebentar kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, tentu. Waktu yang Anda berikan begitu panjang. Saya hanya memerlukan waktu satu atau dua hari untuk membuat beberapa rencana baru. Setelah itu mungkin Anda mau berbaik hati membantu saya memilihnya. Setelah Anda menyetujuinya kita bisa mulai,"

"Benar sekali. Dalam dua hari semua pasti sudah berkumpul. Gunakanlah waktumu Rahul!" Rahul mengangguk dan Aro tersenyum puas.

"Aro, apa waktu yang kau tetapkan tidak terlalu panjang? Kita masih perlu memikirkan hal lain," protes Caius jelas-jelas mulai terganggu dengan rencana Aro dan Rahul. Tetapi seperti biasa, suasana hati Aro yang sedang senang tidak bisa dialihkan begitu saja.

"Tidak masalah kawan! Kita selalu bisa melakukannya.."

"Tapi ini Carlisle!" potong Caius geram. Akhirnya Aro memusatkan perhatiannya pada Caius dan senyumannya terkembang lagi. Aro berbalik untuk menatap Rahul yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Rahul,"

"Ya, Tuanku,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang menemuiku tiga hari lagi.."

"Aro," desis Caius sebal.

"Baiklah sekitar seminggu lagi aku ingin kau mempersiapkannya Rahul," lanjut Aro. Senyumannya perlahan mulai pudar. Rahul kembali menggumamkan kesanggupannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu diiringi Caius yang menghela nafas sebal.

=========Sekitar sebulan kemudian di dalam kediaman Cullen=========

Setelah Jasper mengantar Peter dan Charlotte pergi, dia berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki Alice. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu terasa hangat dengan setiap orang tersenyum gembira, tetapi ada satu hal yang mengusik kepala Edward. Sejak tadi dia sangat ingin menanyakannya pada Eleazar yang tengah bercerita dengan Carlisle di dekat dinding kaca.

"Oh ya Eleazar. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan suatu hal yang tidak sengaja kudengar di lapangan tadi," tanya Edward akhirnya. Eleazar mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Edward, juga kepala-kepala yang lain yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, semua sekarang menatap Edward dan Eleazar bergantian. Bagaimana mungkin Edward yang bisa mendengar pikiran sampai penasaran tentang sesuatu yang bisa dilihat dan didengarnya dengan jelas?

"Apa maksudmu baru lagi? Aku tidak melihat ada anggota baru dalam keluarga Volturi," tanya Edward, sekarang semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Eleazar.

"Ah, itu. Kalian pernah mendengar nama Rahul Mukherjee?" jawab Eleazar singkat. Edward dan Alice tersenyum.

"Ya ampun!"

"Hebat!" gumam Edward dan Alice bersamaan. Wajah-wajah lain di tempat itu menatap ketiga orang yang tersenyum geli di hadapan mereka dengan tidak mengerti.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kate penasaran. Semuanya menunggu ketiga orang itu untuk menjelaskan dan akhirnya Eleazar angkat bicara.

"Kalau ada pemilihan tiga besar anggota kesayangan Aro, mungkin Rahul Mukherjee akan masuk di dalamnya. Dia sudah bersama Volturi sejak sekitar dua setengah abad lalu. Dan seperti kita tahu, Volturi hanya memilih yang terbaik."

"Siapa Rahul Mukherjee?" Bella yang mulai penasaran bertanya juga. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

"Wah! Wah! Kau yang masih muda juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya? Kalau kau mencarinya di internet, kau akan tahu kalau orang ini sangat terkenal. Dia bahkan pernah menang di Cannes festival untuk kategori Best Choreography," Eleazar menerangkan. Semua tampaknya masih tidak paham dengan penjelasan Eleazar, Edward pun menggantikannya menerangkan.

"Rahul Mukherjee adalah penata gerak keluarga Volturi. Yang kita lihat tadi sudah mereka latih sekitar beberapa hari…"

"Minggu. Aro menuntut kesempurnaan kalau soal koreografi. Dia tidak memaafkan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Dia baru menakutkan kalau urusannya sudah menyangkut koreografi. Mungkin dari semua anggota dalam keluarga Volturi, hanya Rahul yang tidak akan dilepaskan oleh Aro. Makanya Aro membiarkan Rahul melakukan pekerjaan yang disukainya," jelas Eleazar menyambung keterangan Edward yang terkoreksi. Sekarang semuanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Eleazar. Tidak disangka sama sekali, ternyata selama berminggu-minggu mereka berlatih keras menghadapi pertarungan, keluarga Volturi malah repot-repot berlatih koreografi dengan seorang koreografer India terbaik sedunia.

=========Di tempat lain pada saat yang sama=========

"Lihat! Ini gara-gara kau terlalu banyak membuang waktu dengan koreografimu! Kita gagal panen! Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" Caius terus saja marah-marah pada Aro. Aro sendiri masih tetap tersenyum.

"Tenang, Brother. Aku masih ada rencana cadangan. Kita akan menikmati malam tahun baru di Hollywood. Jarang-jarang kita keluar dari Volterra, pesta kembang api akhir tahun di Hollywood adalah yang terbaik di dunia, kau tidak akan menyesal kawan," jawab Aro bersemangat. Caius mengerang tidak percaya. Marcus menghela nafas bosan.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Yah begitulah hehe…

Kayaknya di sini tokoh utamanya Aro ya? Oiya, aku make seorang OC, Rahul Mukherjee. Dia itu vampire asal India, koreografer. Tampangnya, bayangin aja Sahrukh Khan hahahaha….*dilemparin fansnya Sahrukh Khan*. Habisnya bener-bener kepikiran gara-gara Volturi ngundur sidaknya sampe hampir sebulan. Sebenernya apa yang mereka lakuin selama sebulan kalo nggak latian baris-berbaris? *dicekek Caius yang masih ndongkol*.

Hehe… eniwei, tengkyu for reading. Eyke akan sanggat seneng kalo sehabis baca eyke ditinggalin ripyu :D

So, sampe ketemu di laen kesempataaaan ^0^!!!


End file.
